His everything
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: "...¿Quién lo diría? El frío y astuto Mole, dependiente de un hombre que lo trata como si fuese a un niño..." un Grophe para CreepyGirl07


_hello there, esta es la ultima petición que recibí en summer loving, y personalmente, creo debería disculparme con la persona que me lo pidió, CreepyGirl07, porque esta vez, ni gregory ni chris cooperaron en mi mente y fue difícil escribir sobre ellos, así que espero que eso no te decepcione, la verdad es que esos dos son dos cabeza dura y es difícil hacer que uno ceda. _

_Espero te guste C, y también al resto de las lectoras, reitero no es mi mejor trabajo (estoy perdiendo el poco toque que tenía LOL) Dejen comentarios :)_

* * *

Disclaimer: South Park es de Trey P. Matt S. y Comedy Central

* * *

**His everything**

**By queenBwaldorf**

**Dedicado a: CreepyGirl07**

* * *

"The Mole" era un nombre muy conocido en el ambiente del chantaje, la extorsión, los mercenarios, el bajo mundo; era un nombre que provocaba temor y respeto entre los traficantes mas duros y poderosos, una presencia que significaba "éxito" y "sentencia" al mismo tiempo; y todos (inclusive la misma gente que aplicaba la ley) querían contratarlo, pero sabían lo difícil que eso era, y se sentían afortunados cuando lo lograban.

Pero la verdad, era que "The Mole", "El topo", "Le taupe", o como quisieran llamarle, era una identidad creada y reforzada por la persona tras de esta, alguien que era vulnerable, humano, y trabajaba para ocultarlo a toda costa.

Christophe Delorne se había hecho fama como "the Mole", un "assasin" frío, capaz, inteligente, astuto; y estaba mas que contento con aquella fama, era respetado, buscado, temido, inclusive admirado por los hombres "mas buscados" del mundo; el chico francés de orígenes humildes y padres negligentes se protegía con aquella mascara, y nadie podía traspasarla.

Pero como todo en la vida, existe la excepción a la regla, el caso en especial, y en el caso de Christophe, la excepción tenía nombre y apellido: Gregory Fields, su "compañero" de trabajo, aunque Gregory siempre había clasificado su relación como "viejos y buenos amigos que trabajan por un objetivo común".

Aquel jodido inglés era la debilidad del francés, y eso le enfadaba; Gregory no era nada especial, era muy molesto para ser honestos: siempre tan pulcro, perfeccionista, serio, propio, autoritario; Christophe no podía hacer nada sin llevarse al menos un discurso por parte de aquel rubio, era demasiado maternal con él, algo a lo que el francés no estaba acostumbrado pues la mujer que le engendró era la clase de personas que no le importaba lo que hiciesen los demás; pero Fields no era así, y el francés escuchaba la misma cantaleta casi todos los días.

"_No fumes" "no maches el piso" "báñate" "no caves hasta tarde" "limpia tu ropa" "Christophe, no te sobre expongas"._

Era un verdadero dolor de cabeza; pero lo peor, es que el castaño terminaba cediendo; apagaba su cigarrillo cuando se lo pedía, se bañaba, excavaba en ciertos horarios, era mas cuidadoso de lo normal cuando el rubio expresaba su preocupación en una misión determinada. Se suponía que era el mejor mercenario del mundo, no un tonto que se doblaba a gusto y capricho de un inglés, y que lo disfrutase mientras lo hacia. Le ponía los nervios de punta saber que fácil era para Fields controlarlo, además de que Gregory parecía saber, o entender hasta cierto punto, el poder que tenía sobre el francés, y sabía sacar provecho de ello.

_Fils de Pute_, pensaba Christophe constantemente, pero no podía quejarse, por alguna razón, disfrutaba de la compañía de aquel inglés perfeccionista, quien además, se divertía a sus expensas, llamándole por apodos como "petite taupe", o "mon enfant", el rubio era un año mayor que él, además de varios centímetros mas alto. Como es que lo soportaba, Delorne nunca lo entendería, y mucho menos como podía disfrutar su compañía.

Esos días habían quedado atrás, o al menos de eso estaba seguro el francés; la habían jodido, y todo por un simple beso.

Sucedió una noche en que Christophe regresaba de una misión en Denver, Gregory ya estaba en su apartamento, esperándolo con un café caliente; el francés no se sorprendió en verlo, Gregory pasaba mas tiempo en el departamento de Delorne que en el propio.

-Salut- habló Christophe, quitándose la chaqueta y aventándola en el sillón mas cercano.

-Todo tiene un lugar mon enfant- de inmediato habló Gregory, Christophe entendió el mensaje, tomó la chaqueta de mala gana, mientras la colgaba en aquel extraño perchero que Gregory le había conseguido -¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó con una sonrisa, el castaño se sentó en la silla de la cocina mientras le daba un sorbo al café.

-Bien, sin muchas complicaciones; el cliente estará contento con el trabajo- Fields pasó su mano por los mechones cafés mientras se sentaba al lado del mercenario, Christophe nunca lo admitiría, pero le gustaba cuando Gregory pasaba su mano sobre su cabeza, le hacía sentir cómodo, tranquilo.

-Me alegro, petite taupe, supongo que eso significa que mañana podré pasar a cobrar el resto del dinero al signore Puzo-

-¿Y luego al banco para guardarlo en mi cuenta de retiro?- preguntó Christophe, aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta; Gregory era la parte de logística del equipo, el investigaba al cliente y el caso, además de que el negociaba el pago; a Christophe nunca le había importado mucho el dinero, mientras le pagasen una cantidad con la que pudiese pagar sus necesidades básicas, estaba bien, pero el inglés, haciendo gala de las costumbres de su país, cobraba una cantidad innecesaria, tomaba una parte para pagar las cuentas, la otra para invertir, y una ultima en una cuenta de retiro para ambos, pues, lo quisieran o no, no siempre serían jóvenes, y tendrían que retirarse del negocio.

-Debes estar hambriento, ¿quieres que ordene algo?-

-Non, no tengo ganas de comer- la mano de Gregory ya no estaba en su cabello, había avanzado discretamente hacia su espalda, el francés no protesto, le estaba gustando, incluso consideraba seriamente pedir un masaje, Fields era un as con sus manos, en esos instantes sus dedos rozaron la parte trasera de su cuello, y Delorne soltó un sonido parecido a un ronroneo.

-Vamos, mon petite taupe, descansa entonces, te llevaré a tu cama- Christophe no tuvo tiempo de protestar, Gregory ya le había tomado de los brazos, guiándolo hacia su habitación.

-¿Podrías al menos darme un masaje? S'il vous plaît- agregó, el inglés no hacia nada si no se lo pedía "por favor".

-Por supuesto- susurró, una corriente eléctrica recorrió al francés de los pies a la cabeza cuando notó lo cerca que su boca estaba de su oreja, y por alguna razón eso tampoco le molestó. Entraron a la habitación y Christophe se aventó inmediatamente sobre el colchón, disfrutando del olor de sábanas limpias y la suavidad de la cama contra sus degastados brazos y piernas.

-Très bien- susurró, creyendo poder quedarse dormido, luego sintió las manos de Gregory tomar su playera, levantándola en el proceso, dejando expuesto su delgado torso -¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Está sucia, además, pediste un masaje- el francés no se quejó, dejó que Gregory hiciese lo que quisiera, pudo sentir sus manos masculinas contra su piel, presionando en los lugares exactos, y aquellos sonidos parecidos a ronroneos seguían saliendo de su garganta; quería que le tocase mas fuerte, que le tocase en mas lugares, sentía que su piel se derretía ante el contacto -¿Te gusta mon enfant?-

-Oui- dijo el castaño, reprendiéndose a si mismo la debilidad, jodido inglés; Christophe sin embargo se quejó cuando el rubio tocó una herida que se hizo en la misión, era un feo moretón en la parte trasera de su hombro

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó, dejando de masajear al francés.

-Una pequeña complicación durante la misión, un imbécil intento detenerme, golpeándome con un garrote en el hombro, y yo noqueé con su mismo garrote, fue divertido- musitó, luego sintió algo suave sobre la herida, eran los labios de Gregory, rozando aquel moretón, intentando calmar el dolor –Qu'est que…- intentó preguntar Christophe, los labios empezaron a moverse a mas zonas de su cuerpo, a sus antebrazos, a su cuello, sobre sus omoplatos.

-Mon taupe, mon petite taupe- susurraba Gregory como quien lo hace con una canción de cuna, Christophe pudo sentir el aliento del rubio chocar contra su piel; no entendía bien que estaba ocurriendo, o porque el inglés estaba haciendo eso, pero estaba seguro de algo, no quería que se detuviera. Fields, volvió a tomarlo por los hombros, y con cuidado le hizo girar, quedando sus rostros de frente, el francés pudo admirar la profundidad de sus ojos azules, profundos y claros como el cielo.

-¿qué pretendes Gregory?- preguntó Christophe, no sin antes notar los labios de Gregory, delgados, rosados, perfectos.

-Rien, mon enfante, j'ai envie d'embrasser- Los ojos oscuros del francés se abrieron en desmesura, aun sin creer lo que su compañero de trabajo le había dicho, quería besarlo.

-No te a…- tarde, muy tarde, Gregory había actuando, estampando sus labios contra los de el francés, su lengua contorneando las comisuras de su boca. Christophe dejó de pensar, su mente se congeló en una sola sensación, la de la boca de Gregory, y como parecía que sus labios eran un rompecabezas que al fin se completaba.

Aquel beso era perfecto y aterrador al mismo tiempo, se sentía poderoso y frágil, fuerte y débil; y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas fundirse en Gregory hasta que fuesen una sola entidad…

Pero luego recordó quien era él, era el topo, the mole, el mercenario, un hombre frío; no era gay, no sentía, no besaba, él no hacía nada de eso, eso era debilidad, algo que no se tenía permitido; así que hizo lo que cualquier persona sensata haría y aventó a Gregory lejos de él.

-Barre – toi – ordenó Christophe, levantándose de la cama y colocándose su playera de nuevo, se sentía molesto, pero por sobre todo, preocupado; ¿qué carajos habían hecho?-

-Christophe, déjame explicar…-

-Non, no quiero escucharte, no quiero saberlo…- salió de la habitación muy enojado, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la puerta del apartamento, listo para sacar a la fuerza a aquel hombre que hacía sus piernas temblar. Gregory le alcanzó, nunca miró a la puerta, sus ojos azules solo fijos en él

-escucha, te lo pido, mon enfant-

-No soy ton enfant, soy The Mole, Le Taupe, no soy un niño, no soy gay, ¡lárgate! ¡no quiero volver a verte!- gritó, sintiéndose peor consigo mismo, ¿dónde carajos había quedad su autocontrol? Gregory le miró con aprehensión, como decidiendo si irse o quedarse.

-Bien, me iré, pero antes déjame dejar algo bien claro; te amo, Christophe Delorne, he estado enamorado de ti tanto tiempo que no recuerdo ya como se siente no amarte, sé cuando algo te molesta, cuando algo te alegra, y es por eso que sé que estás aterrado, ni si quiera tu estas seguro de lo que sientes, o si deberías estar sintiendo esto; para ser un hombre que se enorgullece de ser frío, eres bastante fácil de leer-

-Tais-toi- gruñó Christophe, lo que menos quería, era escuchar un sermón de Gregory.

-Si quieres que me vaya, me iré, pero por favor, decide pronto que es lo que quieres, porque créeme, no voy a estar esperándote toda una vida- el rubio no dijo mas, salió por la puerta con la cabeza en alto, y a Christophe le hubiese encantado tener su pala consigo y darle un bien merecido golpe.

Christophe no vio a Gregory por varias semanas; ninguno de los dos intentó contactarse, el castaño creía que el rubio tenía el orgullo herido, y estaba esperando que el francés volviese a él, como chiquilla tonta; así que el francés decidió hacer lo opuesto y no llamar. Los primeros días, él no notó ningún cambio mas que se había quedado sin actividad alguna y estaba mas molesto que de costumbre; no fue con el paso del tiempo que notó como todo se venía abajo sin la presencia del inglés: había ropa y cosas en todos lados, la limpieza empezó a desaparecer, dando paso a toda la suciedad y manchas de tierra, se empezó a enfermar pues ya no estaba consumiendo ninguna especie de alimento balanceado… todo el orden que había en la vida del francés se debía a Fields, pero él ya no estaba, y solo el maldito Dios sabía si iba a volver. Lo peor era en las noches, cuando el recuerdo de aquel masaje y aquellos besos volvían con claridad a la mente de Christophe, se sentía solo, miserable e increíblemente excitado con aquellas memorias, evitando que pudiese dormir, pero ocupando mas de lo normal a su mano derecha.

Para finales de mes, el apartamento era la imagen misma de la anarquía, ya no había ropa limpia, las colillas de los cigarrillos tapizaban el piso de la cocina, y Christophe llevaba ya mas de dos días sin dormir. ¿Quién lo diría? El frío y astuto Mole, dependiente de un hombre que lo trata como si fuese a un niño. El sonido del timbre sacó a Christophe de su trance, retumbaba a lo largo de su apartamento, haciendo que su cabeza le doliese, caminó por la sala, intentando no tropezar con la basura o los montones de ropa sucia.

-Quoi?- gritó mientras abría la puerta, su quijada se abrió por completo cuando vio a Gregory hay, tan pulcro y perfecto como de costumbre, Christophe se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al inglés, quien de inmediato hizo obvia su desaprobación ante el descuido de su hogar.

-Dios, Topo; ¿pero que desastre natural ocurrió aquí?- el castaño no respondió, cerró su puerta con cuidado, su vista aun fija en aquel hombre –Vine aquí porque creo va siendo hora de retomar el negocio, aquí te tengo los números de los posibles clientes, tu decide con cual quieres trabajar… ¿me estas escuchado, mole?- Christophe asintió, mientras que se acercaba a Gregory, podía sentir aquellas emociones en su pecho, golpeando contra sus costillas, su cerebro, buscando un escape, la manera de hacerse conocer.

-Greg- le llamó, eso de inmediato la atención del rubio, Christophe solo le llamaba por su diminutivo cuando tenía algo muy personal que decirle, como cuando admitió que aun tenia pesadillas con los perros guardianes o como lloró cuando murió su madre –lo lamento tanto, no debí echarte aquella noche-

-No pasa nada, podemos pretender que no ocurrió-

-Non, no podría- admitió el francés, Gregory cerró los ojos en señal de exasperación –no quiero seguir adelante pretendiendo que yo no siento lo mismo por ti- confesó, ojos azules se abrieron de inmediato, Christophe acortó la distancia entre ellos, podía sentir sus alientos mezclándose, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo –je t'aime Gregory- aceptó al final, tragándose toda su vergüenza y orgullo, obteniendo como respuesta un beso caluroso y acelerado que le quitó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Christophe estaba seguro que la estaban jodiendo, que un estratega y un mercenario no tendrían nunca relaciones de esa naturaleza, que estaban arriesgando su única amistad por algo que bien podría no durar; pero honestamente, al francés ya no le importaba, en su trabajo, era "el topo", "the mole", un hueso duro de roer; pero cuando esa mascara se retiraba cuando llegaba a casa, era solo Christophe Delorne, el novio de su mejor amigo, Gregory Yardale, y eso estaba bien, el castaño disfrutaba mas aquella identidad que la de su trabajo, aunque eso era algo que no admitiría en voz alta, no tenía porque, Gregory ya lo sabia.

Gregory era su todo.

* * *

_uff, U.U, una vez mas, disculpen que no sea ni tan extenso ni tan bueno. _

_Nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_ary_


End file.
